THe Marauder Story
by barabOLYA
Summary: Abandonedlily and her friends aren't exactly popular...infact their the subject of all pranks but what happens when a bet causes them to show their true colors and show hogwarts the goddesses they really are
1. Chapter 1

a/n: if anyone has read Adara Means Virgin you'll notice it has a very similar format…I liked the format and tell you this was mostly inspired by that story…except its marauder era and well the point of view (pov…) changes regularily.so KISSES!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (ya I cant think of anything creative at the moment)

Owls..birthday…and intriduction

Lily POV

Hey I'm lily evans!oh ya!...nit..

I personnely DON'T like my name it's just welll..cheasey…well at least my mom didn't call me Petunia…teehee I call her Tuna…it's sooooo funny to see her mad…teehee!

I'm guessing ur confused right?...k as you kno my name is Lily Evans, Petunia (Tuna..teehee) is my jealous older sister.

Now you might ask why would she be jealous? I mean she's a blue-eyed 14 year old blonde! And I'm just an 10 year old red head…well she looks like a horse!while I have silky wine red hair that cascades (BIG WORDS AGHH!)down my back in waves. I also have bright emerald green eyes that change color in autumn and go forest green…it's kinda weird actually…sometimes I can make my hair get to be a darker or lighter red by just concentrating freaky right!i really scared my mom when I turned it almost orange she started screaming her bloody head of telling me about how hair dye ruins peoples hairs…I started cracking up and changed it back to normal…my mum went bloody mental!

Oh ya if ya notice I tend to switch from American English to English English…that's cause we moved from America; L.A. to be exact and we've been living here for about 3 years…

Back to the story..well antoer reason my sis is jealous is cause I also have the brains..and brawn….wait that sounds wrong it's like I'm one of those scary buff woman that are champion weight lifters…here it is better put I'm athletic and quite flexible teehee actually I'm a contortionist…my great, great grandma or something like that was in the circus…weird I kno…I also DANCE!LOVE DANCING!and boy can I move! I can do ballet, ball room, hip-hop, jazz…everything! Give me any music and I can dance to it and I mean dance real good…

As I said before I'm pretty good looking but only problem is that I don't show it off..actually I prefer not to be noticed at school for example I wear baggy jeans and sweatshirts even in the spring…in the summer we usually go places like hawaii and and paris…we're pretty well off actually like I have a closet full of designer clothes not to brag of course but my mum for some reason thinks we need them..i never actually wear them..unless it'sl ike to some business party that we're forced to attend.

Well..good night …inacase your wondering it's 3:30 A.M. and tomorrow is my B-DAY!well..since it's 3 in the morning technically today but that's not the point

4 hours later

"Hey SLEEPY HAED!if u don't wake up I'll take a pic of u sleeping right now and post it all over school!"cried a voice

"go ahead Alice."I mumbled

"O MY GOD AMOS WHAT R U DOING HERE!" cried another voice

I shot up out of bed and hastily pulled the covers around me .

4 girls burst out laughing. "you should have seen ur face!" gasped Alice Burton

"it was like u just saw ur mum and dad shagging!"giggled Nikki O-cray

"Oh mi dios! Oh mi dios!AMOS IS HERE!"laughed Gabriella Estrella

"shut-up besides I gotta get dressed..AND THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT SEVEN A.M.!" I answer calmly..well kinda?

Well anyways your probably like who the bloody hell are these people! Well let me tell you.Riley Burton, Nikki O-cray, and Gabriella Estrella are my three best friends, Amos…Amos Diggory is the biggest perve at school, but also the hottest guy there…kinda ironic right? He can get any girl he wants lands her in bed and tapes it secretly then sells the tapes to other perves…the only good thing is that he goes to some kindof boarding school so I only see him during the summer. Oh ya he's 4 years older by the way.

Okay how about paragraph descriptions of my friends!YAY!

K lets start with Riley. I met her at one of my dad business parties I was actually really surprised to find someone there who was a snobby bitch but surprise, surprise. a waiter spilled some drink over some blonde kid and he started calling him a filthy muggle ( ---still confused on what that means) so she went up to him told him to shutup and take out whatever was lodged up in his ass…from that moment we were great friends Riley took ballet and ballroom dancing with me (well we all took it together but that's not the point)and she was the only one 'girly' enough to do gymnastics too..i don't see how it's girly though. so ya she also has a well toned body like all of us. She's a brunette with blonde highlights and layered hair. I also want layers but my mum wont let me. She also has hazel eyes but lean alittle more toward brown.

Now Nikki wow where do I start…well I don't exactly remember when I met her but I've known her the longest. She's definitely the most spontaneous and well she would be wearing crazy stuff to school everyday except she got really annoyed with all the guys hitting on her. Nikki took hip-hop with me as well as being forced into ball room dancing but she also was on the swim team and track team with me we would have to have the best shaped bodies. Me and Nikki both have the most curves and started maturing much quicker than the other if u kno what I mean. Nikki is of course a brunette I really don't think I've ever met a nikki that wasn't a brunette…wait I only kno one...never mind off topic…she also gave herself bright ass purple highlights and man did her mom get pissed! k nikki also has bright purple eyes and they're HUGE!but not in a bad was it give her this mysterious look and makes guys go crazy when she gives them her puppy-dog pout. She's also the most immature and perverted as you can tell with the shagging comment. But it just adds to our fun when she cracks one of her scaring jokes.

Gabriella is well from Spain as you can tell from the oh mi dios (oh my god) comment she has taught a lot of Spanish and we can speak pretty well; not like her and her mom at 100 kilometers per hour but sometimes we'll just speak in Spanish for the whole day. Gabie as we like to call her has curly shiny black hair and has a year round tan which nikki is always jealous of and gabie hates it. She took salsa/merengey/flamenco/Hispanic style dancing and I of course tagged along to learn a new style teehee. Gabie is the giggler and gossiper of our group and well is second most immature and can make anything into a fluffy romance novel…it's actually really sickening but atleast she's a positive person rioght! No not really that really doesn't help at all JK DON'T HURT ME! Now that I'm dressed lets GET THE PARTY STARTED! (by the way I'm wearing an emerald green tube-top and a tan mini with green flip-flops and blakck mascara pale green eyeshadow and clear lipgloss)

"AGHHHHHHHH!"WTF!

Nikki Comes bursting into the room "OMFG!UR A WITCH WOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO!"

Gabie comes in screaming "Su una bruja tiene gusto de nosotros!"(your a witch like us!) Then Riley comes in and starts doing a really scary happy dance on my bed and I just standing there staring at them. Then a BLOODY OWL!flies over and sits on my shoulder and sticks out one of its legs and ofcaourse my reaction "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

the owl screeches and acts insulted …wait since when have owls ACTED insulted. So it drops a letter over my head screeches and leaves and I'm just standing there. OMG!MY FRIENDS HAVE GONE MENTAL!I'LL NEVVER MAKE MORE!1

then Riley notices my me staring. "what?" she askes ANNOYED! I mean hello you didn't just have an owl land on your shoulder drop off a letter and then leave cause I somehow INSULTED it…wait owls don't have feeling….calm down Lil's everything is fine in about 5 seconds Nikki will come into my room screaming.

5

4

3

2

1

Crap…I've managed to get them all staring at me annoyed….

"Should I call the mental institution?"

"OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT YOU A MUGGLE!" riley yells

"K…starting over si o no? k you r a witch...K? we're all witches...K?...me and Nikki are half bloods while Riley is a pure-blood…get it? You're a muggle-born." Explains Gabie

HUH?

"Ummm…Just read the letter k?" explains Nikki actually being serious for once

So this is what I read

Dear ms. Evans,

we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For September 1st you will go to Kings cross station to Platform 9 ¾ ……blah blah blah nothing interesting there then it's signed "Deputy Headmistress Prof. McGonagall

"LIKE OMG!"

"HEY NOW YOU GET IT!" cries Riley

"LIKE OMG!WE SHOULD GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!"

"Diagnal What?"

"OH! It's basically a wizard mall!" explained Nikki

"if it's mall I'm there!"

"here let me call my parents and then we'll meet them there" Yelled Riley Running down the stars to the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: HI! IT"S ME AGAIN BWAHAHAHA! K a little weird there…here's my next chappie and since it's in James's pov it'll be a little weird since I'm a girl…kk KISSES!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some of the random character names that you clearly won't recognize

Diagon Alley

Hello I'm James Potter in case you're wondering…I have messy hair that makes the girls go wild even though I'm only 11 I have hazel eyes that can get a girl to do anything…I'm tall, not freakishly tall. I am also brilliant as are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew…well not so much Pete…he's downright stupid…but we pity him….well today we're going to Diagon Alley…your still confused aren't you…well I am I wizard a pure-blood actually, I'm on of those pure-bloods that aren't prejudiced against muggles-borns and half-bloods. Pete is a half blood and so is Remus. Sirius is a pureblood like me only he ran away from his family cause they're obsessed with the dark arts and he's like me…

K lets start with describing Sirius I met him at Diagon alley, which is a shopping center by the way, we met in Quality Quidditch Supplies. We talked and then this old hag comes in and starts yelling at him for conversing with blood-traiters and then I notice he has the hair and eyes of a Black (a/n: not race I mean last name not meant to be offensive I'm not racist I have like 5 black friends) Raven black hair much like my own except it falls elagently framing their faces (hard to believe they're related to the Malfoys) and storm gray eyes. So he started yelling at her that all this pure-blood crap is stupid and said he'd never come home again…so I introduced him to my mum and dad and know he lives in the room down the hall and calls mum Mummy P. and dad Daddy P. just to annoy them…

Remus Lupin is the most mature of the group he has brown hair with sandy blonde streaks he's athletic like me a Sirius but doesn't like Qudditch…he usually plays…ummmm…football (soccer) was it? Yeah football with his brother and dad. Well for some reason he's a bit secretive but we all believe he'll tell us in time. I met him at of course Diagon Alley like I did with all of them…I met him Flourish and Blots Bookshop he was trying to reach some book and then it all felll on him I helped the poor bloke out and we became friends

Peter Pettigrew is well….no where as good looking as us he's well kinda fat has blonde hair and beady bue eyes….kinda looks like a rat to tell the truth….well me Sirius and Remus actually rescued him…he spilled some ice cream on Lucious Malfoys robes or something like that and since Malfoy a 3rd year at Hogwarts he was about to curse him and well me and the guys already knew some curses we umm….lets not get into that what Malfoy looked like afterwards wasn't pretty…k back to the story….

As I said before I'm going to Diagon alley today cause we finally got our Hogwarts letters and we have to get our supplies….im' still pissed of that first years can't try out for Quidditch…well I'm meeting them there…

Regular POV

"James!" called Mrs. Potter or as she preffered to be called Lilly or Lillian (a/m: haha I'm soooo predictable)

"I'm right here mum" answered James

"k, honey we're gonna go by Side-Along-Apperation k?...Ugh…where's Sirius?" said Lilly

"why I'm right here Mummy P.!" cried Sirius

"k the puppy you're taking Side-Aloong-Apperation" said Lilly

"but mummy P. daddy P. already taught us how to Apperate." Whinned Sirius

"yes well he wasn't sopposed to so sush!" answered Lillian briskly

Both boys felt the weird feeling of being sucked threw a too small tube

"OI MATES!"Sirius called seeing Peter and Remus

Lily POV

Lily and her friends had already boughten all of there school stuff and a wand for Lily…

"Hey guys do ya want to get some icecream?"...MY LEGS ARE BLOODY KILLING ME!...not to mention I want to read that charms book…teehee

"k lets go to Floreces Ice-Cream Parlor(a/n: spelling?)" said Gabie

"ooh! Then we can go shopping for beautifying products!"cried Nikki

"y? I mean it's not like I'm gonna use them."

"Lils I don't care what you say but we're gonna make you popular and show-off your body"stated Riley

"uhhh…let me think a bout it…hmm…!NO!"

"Sorry Lils but we are" hmphed Riley

Regular POV

The girls sat-down and ordered their ice cream Lily in those 30 minutes read her charms book, DADA book and transfiguration and memorized all the spells

"Lily I think you might become a study-holic" giggled Nikki

"Now that would be the day!" giggled Lily

"How about to prevent that we should start a group for causing trouble like we did at school!" cried Riley

"OHH! We could have a name and everything and no-one would know it was us!"

"how about something to do with flowers!" cried Gabie

Every one gave her a weird look "What!' she whined

"OOOOH! How about Los Floras!" exclaimed riley

"Riles you out of all peoples like the flower idea!" asked Nikki shocked

"Hey you could be a Hawaiian orchid, Lily and tiger lily, Gabie a Hispanic rose and I could be a lavender!" cried Riles

"a lavender?" Asked Lily

"I dunno I couldn't think of anything" complained Riley

"Riles you're a freak did u ever know that?" asked lily

"how about animals?" asked Nikki

"oooh! I could be like….umm….Foxtail! cause of my hair!" said Lily

"OOOOH! I could be called Yorkie!" exclaimed riley

"k your obsession with Yorkshire terriors is going WAY! To far riles" said Nikki

"well I could be called Lucky Foot." Said gabbie

"lucky foot?" asked Lily

"you know lucky rabbits feet…" said Gabbie

"how about the name being ' The Marauder Gals' and as long as we have a nickname we're fine k" said lily

"kk!i'l be Starlight then!" exclaimed Nikki

Everyone gave her a weird look

"what don't you guys remember that I'm going through that weird astronomy phase!" exclaimed Nikki

"oh yeah! Well anyway Riley you still need a name…" said Lily

"umm….how about….Eagleseye?" asked Riley

"where'd that come from?" asked lily perplexed

"I dunno I just think their cool." Said riley _I hope they won't find out that I can turn into one at will_. Thought riley

"well then it's settled we're the Marauder Gals: Misses Foxtail, Luckyfoot, Ealgleseye and Starfire. Wecause mischief and we shall never tell a soul unless we all agree. Hands in ladies! _Relishno_." Said lily and a soft gold glitter sorounded the four girls and went into their skin.

"how d'you do that?" breathed Gabie

"umm…it's one of the last spells in our charms book…"lily answered scared

"that was sooooooooo cool!" Gabie squealed and all the tension disappeared.

"Lets go home I'm tired of shopping" said Lily ans the dirls gathered there stuuf and went to go find Mrs. Burton

a/n: I kno I was planning on having this james's Pov but i had Sirius writers block so here also I noticed that sometimes I switch from riley to alice and keep forgetting to change since theres way to much of it so from now on RILEYALICE and I'm gonna use alice ! R AND R!

follow the arrow!

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

\/


End file.
